The technique disclosed herein pertains to the deposition of materials on circuit card assemblies.
This section of this document introduces various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section of this document is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Present deposition of materials on a circuit card assembly (“CCA”) are by using large nozzles that do not have the capability of coating at multiple angles and deposit materials close to the interface areas.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.